The Blue Devils, EP 1
by ShatterFox
Summary: For My friend Nyan, and for other people of the Simpleplanes who might have been waiting for this (Probably not alot :C)
The Blue Devils, EP 1.

The date is 20/6/2020, The 23rd Hour. 3 Aircraft prepare for take off at Teisher Airbase.

[Radio switches on] "Hey, Michael" Said Lavana, "Eh? Whadda ya want? Said Jack, "Try not to eject again mid-flight" Lavana giggled, "Ay, At Least I wasn't suspended for firing on a friendly Incher" Michael laughed, "AY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THING FLIES AS FAST AS A JET AND LOOKS LIKE ONE!" Yelled Lavana "Oi! Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Yelled Lieutenant John.

"Captain Smith to Blue Devil Squadron, Do you copy?" "Blue Devil One ready for lift off", Said Lieutenant John. "Blue Devil Two ready to kick some Russian ass!" Laughed Lavana. "Blue Devil Three ready to Michael Bay the shit out of the Russians!" Said Michael. "Blue Devil One, clear for take off!" said Captain Smith, "Alright! Time to test what this baby can do!" Exclaimed Lieutenant John as he flipped the engines to full thrust. The StarLuna lifted off the ground about as soft as a pillow. "Wow! She feels like a pillow, can I sleep in her tonight?" John joked. "Hahaha, very funny -.-" Said Michael. "Blue Devil Two and Three, lift off and hover above the runway" Said ATC "Roger that" Said Michael, "Freaking finally!" Exclaimed Lavana.

20 Minutes later…

"Anyone know where the BK10s are? I'm bored" Asked Lavana. "They'll catch up to us in a few minu… Never mind they're here" Said John as the supersonic bombers roared past them. "Hello very slow escorts" Laughed one of the BK10 pilots, "Go fuck yourself, we have an excuse" Said Lavana, "Oh yeah? Whats your excuse?" The BK10 pilot argued, "We have 1 engine and some small VTOL engines to help us, you on the other hand have 4 engines" Said Lavana. "Meh, good enough" as he and the other BK10s lowered their thrust to 80%. "Bandits 10 'o Clock! They look like Pummeler Recce! 'Bout 20 of em!" Yelled Michael, "Wait why the fuck are they sending Recon planes against us?!" A BK10 pilot said "Who the fuck knows? I'm just ready to blow some shit up!" Said Lavana as she put her VTOL thrusters downwards so she could hover in mid-air. "Don't go crazy stupid and waste your missiles on the first volley Lavana" Said John, "Heh, I won't :3" Giggled Lavana as she fired off her 8 missiles at the , "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?" Yelled John, "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you" Lavana Laughed. "Michael what the fuck are you doing?" Said John, "zzzz"... "MICHAEL FUCKING WAKE UP!" Yelled John, "What what wha… Oh shit!" Said Michael as he dived to dodge a missile from one of the Pummeler Recce's. Meanwhile Lavana was having the time of her life, she'd hit 7 Pummeler Recce's, But she'd run out of missiles. "Well then, time to test these 15 mm cannons" She said as she put her VTOL thrusters forward and sped towards the Pummelers. "What the hell is Lavana doing?" Said Michael as he dodged another missile and launched a Guardian Missile at one of the Pummelers, "How the fuck am I supposed to know? She's a crazy bitch!" John said as he fired 15 mm shell after 15 mm shell into a Pummeler. Meanwhile Lavana was in the middle of a pack of Pummelers, "God those two are so frickin lazy" mumbled Lavana as she dodged a missile and fired a few rounds into a Pummeler, causing an aileron on Its left wing to come loose and fall off and catch the tail, ripping it clean off.

Missile Warnings Blared in the cockpit of the BK10, "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit!" Exclaimed the pilot. He tried to roll the BK10 to dodge the missile, remembering at the last second he wasn't in a fighter jet, "Welp, This is the end for m…" He said as the BK10's cargo, a Honeybee cruise missile, was hit, sending the BK10 and Its pilot into a fiery death. "Man down!" Shouted another BK10 pilot "We'll be in range to fire our payload about 2 minutes from now!". "IF WE CAN FUCKIN GET THERE ALIVE!" Shouted a BK10 pilot whose tail had taken a direct hit. "Enemy… WTF ARE THOSE?" Yelled a BK10 as some greenish planes wobbled towards them (Hint hint).

Sooooo. That's the end of Episode 1, This took a long amount of time due to homework and high school, Will write episode 2 when I have the time.


End file.
